


Partners

by natashasbanner



Series: Prompts [15]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Pre-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-07-17 05:44:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16089254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natashasbanner/pseuds/natashasbanner
Summary: Bruce and Natasha on a mission for SHIELD.From the prompt: If you're still taking prompts I was wondering if you'd do one where Bruce and Nat have to pose as a couple for a mission and then they realize their feelings.





	Partners

**Author's Note:**

> My first mission fic, and it's not too shabby if I say so myself. Please enjoy :)

“You want to send me on a mission?” Bruce asked, not believing what Fury was telling them. “I’m not a spy.”   
  
“I am aware. You would simply be acting as a distraction of sorts while Agent Romanoff gathers the intel we need.”   
  
“I get it. You want the Hulk to make a mess.” Bruce realized, his jaw tightening as he shook his head.   
  
Fury opened his mouth to defend his statement, but Natasha jumped out of her chair, where she’d been sitting silently between the two men.   
  
“No. That’s not what we agreed to,” she snarled angrily, staring down the SHIELD director. “I need Bruce, not the Hulk.”   
  
Fury noticed they way she angled her body slightly in front of the scientist, but made no comment. Instead he raised his hands in surrender.   
  
“If you’d let me finish,” he eyed Natasha pointedly, but she didn’t back down. “There are several scientist attempting to recreate the super soldier serum and I need you to pick them out. It just so happens that they will all be attending the same gala in three weeks.”   
  
He slid the invitation across the table, “You and Romanoff will be posing as a couple interested in purchasing said serum.”   
  
Bruce looked at the elegant invitation and rubbed his chin for several moments before looking between the two spies.   
  
“There isn’t anyone else you could send in on this?” He asked, but already suspecting the answer.   
  
“No one else is qualified.” Fury told him, turning to exit the room, effectively ending the discussion.   
  
“Looks like we’re partners,” he said with a humorless chuckle, looking up at Natasha.    
  
**~ONE WEEK LATER~**   
  
“You clean up nice, Doc.” Natasha commented with a smirk as she straightened his bowtie and patted his lapels.   
  
“You don’t look too bad yourself.” Bruce told her, his cheeks heating slightly. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her black dress. Natasha ducked her head and moved away to check her weapons.   
  
“Are you ready?” She asked after making sure all her weapons were secure and well hidden.   
  
Bruce nodded, “As I’ll ever be.”   
  
A car drove them from their hotel to where the gala was being held. Right before they got out of the car Bruce watched Natasha’s entire demeanor change and he knew she was in Widow mode, all business.   
  
“My lady,” Bruce offered a hand when he was out of the car. She took it and linked her arm with his.   
  
A few heads turned when they entered the ballroom, but no one seemed to recognize them and they effortlessly slid in with the party goers. Immediately, Natasha started pointing out their targets and devised a plan. They started making their way around the room together, talking to all the targets and then they split up. Bruce started talking science and subtly planting the tracking devices while Natasha watched from the sidelines looking for anything suspicious.   
  
Bruce was out of his mind with nerves, but Natasha trusted him with this, had asked for him specifically to help with this mission and he didn’t want to blow it.   
  
Every once in a while he would look around the room and catch her eye. Every time her mask would slip and she would smirk and wink his way. There was more to Natasha than he expected. They’d spent a lot of time together over the last few weeks while Natasha taught him how to place the tracking devices and in that time they’d gotten to know each other. Bruce found that he wanted to know more.   
  
After two hours of chatting up everyone on their list and planting the tracking devices Bruce and Natasha paired back up.   
  
“That was the last of them.” Bruce informed her.   
  
“Great,” she said and pulled the tracking devices receiver out of her clutch. Several red dots

were blinking representing each target. “Nice work.”   
  
They watched the dots for a few moments and then one of them started moving toward the back exit.   
  
“That’s my cue.” Natasha sighed and followed after them. “I’ll be right back.”   
  
Bruce was forced to act as if nothing was off, but the longer Natasha was gone the more he started to worry about her. Logically, he knew she had everything under control, she was the Black Widow after all, but he couldn’t help it.   
  
Out of nowhere SHIELD agents flooded the place, arresting people left and right. Bruce stood back as they agents began escorting people out of the hotel. He looked around for Natasha and found her sauntering through the chaos toward him. Without a scratch on her, much to his relief.   
  
“That was fast.”   
  
“I’m good at my job,” she said with a wink.   
  
“It was a pleasure working with you Agent Romanoff,” he said offering her his hand.   
  
She took the offered hand and shook it. “Likewise, Doc.”   
  
They stood there for several moments neither pulling their hands away or breaking eye contact.   
  
“I could use a drink,” Natasha said, finally letting go of Bruce’s hand. “Care to join me?”   
  
“I’d love to.”   
  
“Let’s get out of here.” Natasha said leading the way out of the ballroom.


End file.
